


Stan.

by kyxtani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxtani/pseuds/kyxtani
Summary: A story in which Oikawa has an over-obsessed fan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stan.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is song based, if you want the full experience listen to 'Stan' by Eminem (Available across all platforms.)
> 
> \- This story contains mentions of:   
> ! Alcohol Abuse  
> ! Self-Harm  
> ! Swearing   
> ! Abuse
> 
> \- If you are struggling with mental health here are some numbers you can contact for help, please know that you are not alone and that it gets better.   
> Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline -- 1-800-422-4453 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> YouthLine -- Text teen2teen to 839863, or call 1-877-968-8491 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline -- 1-800-799-7233 (Domestic Or Sexual Abuse Hotline)  
> The Trevor Project -- 1-866-488-7386 or text START to 678678 (Hotline For The LGBTQ+ Community)  
> SAMHSA National Helpline – 1-800-662-4357 (Drug Or Alcohol Abuse)  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline -- 1-800-273-8255 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)  
> Crisis Text Line -- Text Hello to 741741 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)
> 
> \- You are not alone - We love you - They love you - You matter -

Dear Kawa,

I wrote but you still ain't callin' I left my cell, my pager and my home phone at the bottom. I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got em. There probably was a problem at the post office or somethin' . Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot em, but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's your daughter? My girlfriends pregnant too, I'm bout to be a farther. If I have a daughter, guess what ima call her? Ima name her Bonnie.   
I read about your uncle Ronnie too I'm sorry, I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him. I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan. I even got the underground shit that you did with Hinata. I got a room full of your posters and your pictures man, I like the shit you did with Kageyama too, that shit was fat.   
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back. Just to chat.

Truly yours, your biggest fan.

...

Oikawa got up later than usual, he looked at the clock hanging above his dresser and noticed that he was going to be late for practice if he didn't get up now. He looked to his left and saw the cup of tea he had made at 2am was still half full, he flung himself out of bed and questioned why he would get up so suddenly, his body didn't have time to adjust to the cold air circling his room. Oikawa made his way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and proceeded to wash himself. As he had finished washing the excess soap off of his body he turned off the water and grabbed his towel. The towel hung loosely around his waist as he stepped out of the shower and began to brush his teeth. As the brunette did this, he looked out the bathroom window and notice the rain outside was clouding up the window and he couldn't see at all. Even if he could it would all be gray and his mood would slum. 

Oikawa had finished getting ready for the day and ran downstairs, he grabbed his keys off of the holder and unlocked his door. He swung the door open with such force and noticed some mail fall out of the 'mail door' (If you don't know what that is, it's a thing you mostly see in Britain, we don't have mail boxes at our houses here) he quickly picked up the mail and scanned through it. 

"shit, shit, more shit and oh-? fan mail?" The tall boy mumbled to himself. 

He threw the mail on the shoe box and made a mental note to himself to read the fan letter when he got back from work. 

...

Oikawa swung his door open tiredly, all his energy had been drained today. He just needed rest, he had a love/hate relationship with his job. As he hung his keys back on the holder where they belonged he saw the polaroid picture he had taken with a fan a few months ago, that always reminded him that it's not so bad, it's not so bad. Toru made his way upstairs and then fell into a deep slumber.

...

Dear Kawa, 

You still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance. I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer fans, if you didn't wanna talk to me outside your venue you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an autograph for Matthew. That's my little brother man, he's only 6 years old. We waited in the blistering cold for you. 4 hours and you just said NO. That's pretty shitty man - you're like his fuckin' idol. He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do.  
I ain't that mad though, I just don't like bein' lied to. Remember when we met in Denver - you said if I'd write you, you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way. I never knew my farther neither; he used to always cheat on my mom and beat her.   
I relate to what you're saying in your interviews, so when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put em on. Cause I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm depressed.

I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest.  
Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds. It's like adrenaline, the pain is a sudden rush for me. See everything you say is real, and I respect you cause you tell it. My girlfriends jealous cause I talk about you 24/7, but she don't know you like I do Kawa!! No one does! She don't know what it was like for people like us growin' up. You gotta call me man! I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose. 

Sincerely yours,  
P.S We should be together too.

...

However, Oikawa never saw that letter.

...

Dear Mr I'M TOO GOOD TO CALL OR WRITE MY FANS,

This'll be the last package I EVER send your ass, it's been six months and still no word. I don't deserve it? I know you got my last two letters, I wrote the addresses on em perfect! So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it. I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway.   
Hey Kawa, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive? You know the song by Phill Collins, in the air of the night? About that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning, but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him? That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning. Now it's too late - I'm on 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call. I hope you know I ripped ALL of your pictures off the wall.  
I love you Kawa, we coulda been together, think about it! You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it! And when you DREAM I hope you can't SLEEP and you SCREAM about it! I hope your conscience EATS at you and you can't BREATHE without me!   
See Oikawa- 

*Shut up bitch I'm tryna talk!*

Hey Oikawa, that's my girlfriend screamin' in the trunk, but I didn't slit her throat. I just tied her up, see I ain't like you! Cause she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too.  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now. Oh shit! I forgot! How am I supposed to send this shit out?

...

Oikawa woke up and did his morning routine, except he didn't get into his kit since he had the day off due to it being Sunday. He made his way downstairs and turned on the kettle in the kitchen. He was waiting for the water to boil in the living room when he decided to turn on the news, Oikawa's mouth hung open. 

Man And Pregnant Girlfriend Found Dead. Suicide? 

Oikawa gasped and got up from the couch. He then suddenly remembered about the letters he had received and smiled to himself when he finally had time to read and reply to them. He walked to where he had left them on the shoe box and read through the two which had been sent from the same address. 

...

Dear Fan, 

I meant to write you sooner but I been busy.  
You said your girlfriends pregnant now, how far along is she?   
Look, I'm really flattered that you would call your daughter that, and heres an autograph for your brother. I wrote it on a starter cap. I'm sorry I didn't see you at the venue, I musta missed you, don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you.   
But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too? I say that shit just clownin' man! Cmon - how fucked up is you? You got some issues, I think you need some counselling. To help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some.   
And what's this shit about us meant to be together? That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other! I really think you and your girlfriend need each other, or maybe you just need to treat her better.   
I hope you read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time, before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin' just fine. If you just relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but, why are you so mad? Try to understand that I DO want you as a fan! I just don't want you to do some crazy shit, I seen this one shit on the news a couple minuets ago that made me sick! Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge, and had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid! And in the car they found a tape, but didn't say who it was to.

Oikawa looked back at the news report and back down at the two letters to him, his eyes welled up with tears and he mumbled to himself.

"Come to think about it his name was.. it was you, Iwa-Chan."


End file.
